FR The Baby Problem
by CuteSheep
Summary: Juvia a maintenant 23 ans, elle est enceinte de son amour de toujours, Gray Fullbuster, mais elle panique. Rejoignez Juvia dans ce long périple, qu'est celui de devenir mère tout en restant une mage de Fairy Tail !
1. One

**AN** **: Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise trouvée sur ce site. Je vous l'a fait partager parce que je l'ai adoré ! J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi ** **D'avance excusez-moi, parce que je ne suis pas DU TOUT régulière…  
Si vous voulez lire en anglais, c'est par ici : **** s/6937610/1/The-Baby-Problem , l'histoire est terminée en 26 chapitres. **

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr. Mashima, et l'histoire originale revient à BonneyQ. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.

**Enjoy ~ **

**The Baby Problem**

_**-One-**_

Juvia Loxar était perdue dans ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas bien. Elle était dans la merde, voilà c'est ça. La grosse, grosse merde. Une semaine plus tôt, elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis presque 6 ans. Cool, non ?

_Non._

Juvia ne sortait pas avec ce gars. Ils avaient des aventures d'une nuit depuis quelques temps, un peu plus qu'une simple relation amicale en quelque sorte. Mais il y a six semaines, au mariage de Natsu et Lucy, ils avaient bu. Elle était demoiselle d'honneur et lui était témoin, donc ils sont entrés ensemble dans l'église. Puis l'alcool fut sortit et dieu, qu'ils ont bu. Ils ont fini par coucher ensemble sans protection et pourtant se protéger n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils prenaient à la légère. Mais sur le coup, aucun des deux n'avait pensé que ce serait grave.

Oui, mais ce fut une grosse erreur.

Maintenant, elle était enceinte et n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre sa grossesse. Inconsciemment, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Juvia n'allait pas tué son bébé parce qu'elle avait été imprudente. Cette petite et innocente personne avait le droit de vivre et elle n'enlèverait pas cela à son bébé. Le problème était le père de cet enfant, Gray Fullbuster.

Pour l'amour de Dieu, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble ! Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte ? Elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Mais elle avait peur qu'il l'accuse d'être tombé volontairement enceinte, ou qu'il dise qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, qu'elle aussi aurait pu penser aux préservatifs. Ou pire, peut-être qu'il la demanderait en mariage. _Ça_, ce serait un cauchemar.

Gajeel la regarda avec suspicion. Elle, le chasseur de dragon et l'Exceed Panther Lily étaient en pleine en mission. Une difficile mais pas une classe-S. Elle était tellement paranoïaque qu'elle pensait qu'il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

« **Alors..,** dit-il toujours en regardant Juvia.  
- **Oui Gajeel-kun ?** dit Juvia en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.  
- **Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui**, répondit-il, sa main droite soutenant sa tête, avec un sourire diabolique. **Pourquoi ?** »

Ok, donc il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Peut-être que si elle arrivait à être convaincante, il changerait de sujet.

« **Aucune idée**, répondit-elle soutenant son regard. **Peut-être que c'est ton imagination.**  
- **Vraiment ?** demanda Gajeel en haussant un sourcil. **Parce que Lily l'a remarqué lui aussi.** »

Juvia regarda le chat noir, qui l'a dévisageait aussi.

« **C'est vrai, Juvia-san. Tu sembles.. différente**, déclara Lily, en hochant la tête.  
- **Et ton odeur.. Tu sens différemment. Pas vrai, Lily **? dit-il en regardant son chat.  
- **Oui**, approuva Lily, hochant la tête de nouveau.  
- **C'est parce que Juvia a changé de shampoing**, déclara Juvia en regardant le paysage, à travers la fenêtre du train.  
- **Ce n'est pas ça. Tout le monde à une odeur, qui ne peut pas changer aussi facilement. Et la tienne est trop différente. Il se passe quelque chose, et tu ne me dis pas tout,** conclu-t-il calmement, mais Juvia sentait bien qu'il était en colère. **Et ce qui m'énerve, c'est que je n'arrive pas à savoir c'est quoi.** »

Juvia et Gajeel étaient meilleurs amis. Elle le voyait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Bien sûr, à la guilde tout le monde était ami avec tout le monde, mais Gajeel et elle avait un lien plus fort que ça. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait dire à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Elle avait traversé des épreuves que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi lui avait parlé de certaines choses. Comme de la fois où il avait du être l'espion du maître dans la guilde d'Ivan. Quand Ivan avait découvert cela, il était devenu fou de colère, et l'avait torturé. La guilde était arrivée juste à temps pour retrouver le chasseur de dragon à peine vivant. Les choses, les choses horribles qu'il avait traversé, il le lui avait raconté. Il ne pouvait pas parlé de ça avec Levy, parce qu'elle serait fait trop de souci pour lui après Natsu se mettrait en colère et essaierait de s'introduire dans la prison du conseil, pour tabasser Ivan et le maître se punirait des choses cruelles que son fils a fait subir à Gajeel.

Alors, il lui en avait parlé. A elle.

Juvia était terrifié d'écouter ces choses.. monstrueuses que son ami a du subir, mais elle l'écouta. Elle ravala ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras, pendant qu'il lui parlait. Gajeel était plus fort qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Quand il eut fini, il releva ses yeux vers son amie, et s'attendait à la voir pleurer mais fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait aucunes traces de larmes sur son visage.

_« __**Alors.. ? Qu'es-ce que tu en penses ?**_ _demanda Gajeel à Juvia._  
_- __**Et bien**__, elle s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit du chasseur de dragon. __**Merci d'en avoir parlé à Juvia**__._  
_- __**Rien d'autre ?**_ _questionna-t-il. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
- __**Rien d'autre**__, sourit-elle. Il soupira, soulagé.  
- __**Tu ne dis rien à ces imbéciles, ok ?**_  
_- Et __**les faire s'inquiéter pour un idiot comme toi ? Jamais.**_ _Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassa le front__**. Chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, Juvia sera là pour toi. Juvia ne te laissera pas traverser quelque chose comme ça encore une fois, sans elle.**_ _  
- __**Comme si j'avais besoin de m'inquiéter pour une idiote comme toi.**_ _»_

_Il détourna le regard en levant les yeux aux plafond.  
Elle sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, et soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas montrer ses émotions en ce moment. Gajeel ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle pleurait à cause de ce qu'il avait subi. Non, il se ferait encore plus de mal. Et Juvia comprenait ce qu'il pensait de toutes ces choses qui lui étaient arrivées. Les mêmes choses qu'à elle : les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait pour la guildes les rendaient dignes d'être parmi eux. Ni Juvia ou Gajeel étaient mauvais pour ainsi dire, mais ils avaient fait de mauvais choix. Et ces mauvais choix les pourchassaient encore, même si leurs nouveaux camarades avaient apparemment oublié tout cela, eux ne le ne pouvaient pas. La mage d'eau et le chasseur de dragon pouvaient s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre pour supporter leur souffrance. C'est pourquoi Gajeel pouvait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé et c'est pour cela que Juvia pouvait lui dire pourquoi elle se sentait incapable d'affronter Luxus lorsqu'il avait attaqué la guilde et qu'ils devaient se battre entre eux. Peut-être qu'après avoir reçu trop de punitions, ils pourront se pardonner eux-mêmes._

_Comme les mages de Fairy Tail étaient vraiment trop bruyants, ils ne pouvaient pas rester près des chambres, donc tous les membres de la guilde étaient là, dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ils attendaient, car ils savait que Gajeel avait souffert pendant sa captivité chez Ivan mais il ne voulait en parler à personne et tout le monde savait qu'il le ferait avec Juvia. Levy fut la première à lui demander._

_« __**Alors.. Il va bien ? **__»_

_Juvia réfléchi quelques secondes avant de lui donner une réponse._

_« __**Oui, tout va bien maintenant**__, elle sourit à la mage des mot. __**Nous en avons parlé.**_**  
**- _**Et .. ?**_ _interrogea Lucy, inquiète._  
- _**Il va bien.**_ _Tout le monde sembla soulagé. __**Juste, ne lui demander pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**_ _»_

_Tout les mages la fixèrent, ne comprenant pas._

« _**Pourquoi ?**_ _» demanda Droy. _

_Après ce qu'il s'était passé, lui et Jet avait fini par accepter le fait que Gajeel fasse parti de la guilde. Pas assez pour le voir tourner autour de Levy, mais suffisamment pour s'inquiéter de sa vie. _

_« __**Voudrais-tu qu'on te demande toutes les cinq minutes ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu étais captif chez l'ennemi, Droy-san ?**_ _demanda Juvia, et tout le monde comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. __**Peut importe ce qu'il s'est passé, lui demandé ne ferait que raviver de mauvais souvenirs.**_  
- _**Ok, j'ai compris,**_ _acquiesça Droy. __**Et bien, s'il va bien, je suppose que nous pourrions rentrer à la maison.**_  
- _**Je vais rester**__, déclara Levy. »_

_Quand tout le monde fut partit, elle attrapa Juvia et l'interrogea du regard « __**Juvia-chan**_ _»._

_« __**Juvia promet qu'il va bien, Levy-chan,**_ _sourit-elle.  
- __**Merci d'être là pour lui, Juvia-chan**__, remercia Levy en la serrant dans ses bras. __**Je peux ?**_ _demanda-t-elle, fixant la porte par laquelle Juvia était sortie quelques minutes auparavant.  
- __**Juvia t'en prie, vas-y**__, sourit Juvia. »_

_Juvia avait attendu que tout le monde parte avant de quitter l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour elle. Ils étaient déjà tous trop préoccupés par l'état de Gajeel. En rentrant chez elle, Juvia se battit contre ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Gajeel entende ses pleurs, ou sente ses larmes. Elle pleurerait chez elle._

_Devant Fairy Hills, il y avait Gray Fullbuster, assis. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, il la regarda._

_« __**Tu es assez loin**__, dit-il. » _

_Juste ça et toutes les choses que le chasseur de dragon lui avait dit lui revinrent en mémoire._  
_Alors Juvia pleura pour son ami. Juvia pleura parce que Gajeel avait failli mourir, parce qu'il avait été battu, électrocuté, coupé, noyé. Juvia pleura pour toutes les choses atroces que son ami avait dû subir. Et finalement, elle pleurait parce qu'il était vivant.  
Gray la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut finit de pleurer._

Le lien entre Juvia et Gajeel était vraiment fort, et c'était normal qu'il soit en colère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui la tracassait.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était enceinte. C'était parce que si elle en parlait à quelqu'un, cela rendrait la chose trop réelle, alors que c'était encore confus dans sa tête. Une fois la mission finie, elle irait acheter un autre test de grossesse qui confirmera pour la cinquième fois ce qu'elle savait déjà, et ensuite, elle pourra lui en parler.

Donc, pour calmer son esprit et le sien, elle répondit un « **Oui. Il y a quelque chose que Juvia ne te dit pas, Gajeel-kun**. Elle soupira.**Mais pour le moment, nous avons une mission à accomplir ? Si je te le dis, tu vas t'inquiéter et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, d'accord ?** »  
Gajeel et Lily la fixèrent avec attention.

« **Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je suis encore plus curieux.** »

Le train se s'arrêta dans la ville où ils devaient se rendre.

« **Juvia promet que quand nous avons finis la mission, elle t'en parlera, ok ?** Elle tapota sa main et se leva. **Maintenant, allons détruire une guilde noire, veux-tu ?** »

Juvia se réveilla, sans aucune idée de là où elle se trouvait. Bon dieu, que s'était-il passé ?

« **Alors, tu es réveillée.** »

La voix de Lily venait de sa gauche, elle le regarda. Il était assis dans une chaise et Gajeel était en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** demanda-t-elle.  
- **Tu t'es évanouie durant le combat**, répondit Lily, maintenant sur ses petits pieds, l'air terriblement sérieux.  
- **Quoi ? Non.** »

Juvia fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'évanouir pendant un combat.

« **Vraiment ? Alors que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil, tandis que Gajeel était toujours dans la même position.  
- **Je.. **»

Elle réfléchi. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Elle se rappelait s'être écrasée contre le mur du bâtiment de la guilde noire. Elle se rappelait avoir utilisé un peu de sa magie et puis..

_« __**Water Slice !**_ _» _

_Rien ne se passa. Les yeux de Juvia s'agrandir de surprise. Que se passait-il ? Etait-elle à cours de magie ? Impossible ! Elle avait fait partie des quatre éléments et c'était une mage de rang-S. Son pouvoir magique était plus grand que ça ! _

_Mais le problème n'était pas qu'elle était momentanément sans magie : le problème était qu'elle était momentanément à cours de magie en plein milieu d'un combat. Son opposant était le deuxième mage le plus fort de la guilde, donc pas de blagues. Elle aurait pu mourir si Lily n'avait pas sauté devant elle._

« _**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Juvia ?**_ _cria-t-il alors qu'il frappait l'adversaire de Juvia, non, son adversaire, au visage._  
- _**Je..**_ _»_

_Le monde de Juvia se mit à tourner autour d'elle. « Je vais b… » Elle allait dire qu'elle allait bien alors que le vide surgit autour d'elle, et s'empara de ses sens._  
_Au loin, elle entendit Lily appeler Gajeel, puis tout devint noir._

« **Je me suis évanouie,** se murmura-t-elle.  
- **Oui, tu t'es évanouie,** approuva Lily.  
- **Vous avez fini la mission ?** demanda-t-elle  
- **Sérieusement ? C'est ce que tu veux savoir ?** demanda Gajeel, sans un regard vers son amie. »

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle aurait voulu demander si son bébé allait bien. Que se passerait-il s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose parce qu'elle était tombé dans les pommes ? Au ton qu'avait employé son ami, il devait savoir ce qui la tracassait.

« **Est-ce que … tout va bien ? **demanda-t-elle, doucement.  
- **Vous allez tout les deux bien**, répondit Lily, alors que Gajeel ne répondait pas. »

Juvia laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement d'entre ses lèvres. Qu'aurait-elle fait si elle avait perdu son enfant à cause de son imprudence ? Rien qu'à la pensée de perdre son bébé, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Etait-ce ce que les mères ressentaient pour leur enfant ? Tant d'amour que l'on étouffe ? Et elle était seulement à quelques semaines de grossesses. Cela voulait que ce sentiment allait grandir encore plus ?

« **Juvia..,** dit Lily, attirant son attention de nouveau. **Nous avons fini la mission, et le docteur a dit que tu pouvais voyager tant que tu n'utilisais pas de magie. Il a aussi dit que tu devrais aller voir ton médecin quand nous serons de retour à Magnolia.  
**- **Merci Lily**, répondit Juvia, elle réalisa que ses mains étaient sur son ventre, protectrices. Probablement depuis le moment où elle était réveillée.  
- **Alors, allons-y**, annonça Gajeel déjà sur le pas de la porte. **Je veux dormir dans mon lit ce soir**. »

Lily regarda Juvia, et changea pour sa forme plus grande.

« **Viens, Juvia-san,** lui sourit-il alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. **Si nous le suivons pas, il va manger le train.** »

Juvia rigola, parce que c'était _si_ vrai.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Gajeel ne regarda pas dans la direction de Juvia durant les deux heures de voyage. Il regardait juste le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'il était en colère après elle et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui cri dessus. Ca elle aurait pu le supporter, avec ça, elle saurait comment réagir. Mais que pouvait-elle dire alors qu'elle n'avait même aucune idée de ce que pensait le chasseur de dragon.

Lily était lui aussi perdu dans pensée. Juvia aimait l'Exceed. Il était vraiment très intelligent et prenait soin de Gajeel quand elle ne le pouvait pas, et elle le considérait aussi comme un ami proche. A chaque fois qu'elle était en mission avec ces deux là, elle était heureuse de pouvoir parler au chat, mais ce jour-là, il paraissait bien silencieux.

Elle aurait peut-être dû dire quelque chose avant, non ? Elle aurait peut-être dû dire 'non' aux missions dès qu'elle avait découvert sa grossesse, mais dès qu'il y avait eu une occasion, elle avait prit une mission , et cela n'avait pas eu d'incidence sur son travail. Ni pour les deux missions suivantes qu'elle avait prises. Alors, pourquoi celle-ci ?

Au moment où le train s'arrêta à la station de Magnolia, Gajeel se leva et s'en alla avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

**AN : Laissez moi vos impressions please ! Bonne journée à vous tous :* pleins de bisous :D**


	2. Two

**AN : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Parce que je suis généreuse :3 Bonne lecture ^^ **

_-Two-_

Le jour suivant, Juvia arriva tôt à la guilde. Elle devait parler à Gajeel. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi la nuit dernière, pensant à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie : enceinte d'un gars alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, personne ne le savait sauf son meilleur ami (qui actuellement était en colère contre elle car il l'avait appris de la bouche d'un médecin et non de la sienne) et elle avait du mal à contrôler sa magie.

Les _joies _de la vie.

Elle avait demandé un verre de jus d'orange à Mirajane en attendant le chasseur de dragons. Son estomac était vraiment mal en point et elle avait déjà vomi à plusieurs reprises durant la nuit. Elle vomirait probablement encore plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais elle espérait que ce soit après qu'elle ait parlé à Gajeel.

La mage d'eau regarda Mirajane. Elle et Fried s'étaient mariés il y a deux ans et un an après, elle avait eu un petit garçon, du nom de Luke. Luke Justine. Comment avait-elle fait pour en parler à son mari ? L'avait-elle caché quelques temps ou lui avait-elle dit dès qu'elle l'avait découvert ?

Et il y avait Visca. Elle et Alzack ont eu un bébé il y a huit mois, après trois années de mariage. Pour eux, ce fut une fille, Polvora, ou Polly, de son surnom. Mais la vérité c'était qu'Alzack aimait tout ce qui venait de sa bien-aimée, donc pas de problèmes à avoir.

Bien sûr, elles étaient toutes les deux mariées lorsqu'elles sont tombées enceinte, elles n'avaient pas cette peur qu'à Juvia, celle d'être rejetée. Elle soupira. Elle avait besoin de quelques conseils mais elle ne connaissait personne dans sa situation.

Quand Gray entra dans la guilde, elle se força à paraître normale afin que personne ne remarque à quel point elle était tendue. Elle alla vers lui, l'appela 'Gray-sama' et lui demanda comment s'était déroulée la mission qu'il avait pris quelques jours auparavant. Il leva les yeux aux ciels, mais lui parla néanmoins de sa mission, un micro-sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait chez lui. Peut importe à quel point elle l'ennuyait, il lui souriait et lui faisait plaisir en répondant. Ça n'avait pas changé même quand ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble, six mois auparavant. Il était toujours son 'Gray-sama' et elle était toujours sa 'groupie'. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait déjà accompli bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

N'est-ce pas ?

Pendant qu'il lui racontait comment il avait tué un monstre, elle s'imagina sa réaction quand elle lui parlerait de sa grossesse. Ses yeux, remarqua-t-elle, étaient emplis d'étoiles lorsqu'il parlait de sa mission. Comment pouvait-elle lui enlever ça ? Comment pouvait-elle lui mettre un tel poids sur les épaules ? Elle l'aimait trop pour lui faire ça.

« … **Hein, Juvia ?** demanda Gray, la regardant avec impatience.  
- **Bien sûr, Gray-sama !** dit-elle, faisant semblant d'être gaie.  
- **Alors, je me suis avancé, et j'ai créé une épée de glace, pour lui couper la queue et puis… »**  
Juvia partait de nouveau dans ses pensées quand elle vit Gajeel, assit à côté de Lily et de Levy, qui lui souriait avec un regard amoureux.

« **Juvia est désolée Gray-sama, mais Juvia doit partir. **»

Elle laissa un Gray abasourdi et se dirigea vers la table de Gajeel.  
Elle ne le laissait _jamais_ parler dans le vide.

« **Bonjour, Levy-chan,** salua Juvia, qui eut un sourire pour réponse. **Gajeel-kun ?** Appela Juvia, avec espoir.  
- **Elle t'a parlé Gajeel !** S'énerva Levy, en donnant un coup de coude au chasseur de dragon, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.  
- **J'ai entendu**, dit-il pour simple réponse, en continuant de manger son métal. »

Levy regarda Juvia, puis Gajeel. Elle voyait le regard coupable de la jeune fille, et celui en colère de son petit-ami. Ce seraient-ils disputés ? Oh non. Ce n'était pas bon. S'ils s'étaient disputés, Gajeel allait être de _très_ mauvaise humeur pour leur rendez-vous, tout à l'heure. Puis, elle vit les cernes de Juvia.

« **Tu sembles malade, Juvia-chan. Tout va bien ?** »

À ces mots, Gajeel leva les yeux vers son amie. Elle avait le teint plus pâle que d'habitude et d'énormes cernes.**  
**Il grogna et se mit debout.

« **Tu as dormi au moins, idiote ?** »

Il semblait en colère mais en fait, il s'inquiétait. La veille elle s'était évanouie. _Évanouie _!

« **Un petit peu**, répondit Juvia, elle balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. **Juvia a vraiment besoin de te parler, Gajeel-kun. **  
- **Oh, c'est **_**maintenant**_ **que tu le fais. Super**, railla-t-il. Juvia en eu les larmes aux yeux.  
- **Gajeel..,** dit Lily d'un ton sévère. »

Levy était la seule qui ne comprenait pas la situation, mais peut importe ce que c'était, c'était vraiment sérieux.

« **Je vais vous laisser parler tout les deux, ok ?** déclara-t-elle, en se levant, mais Gajeel la stoppa dans son élan.  
- **Non. Nous n'allons pas parler maintenant.** »

Il commença à avancer mais Juvia attrapa son bras.

« **S'il te plaît? Je ne peux pas le faire sans mon ami**, murmura-t-elle, Levy ne comprit pas tout, mais pour Gajeel, ce fut très clair. Haut et clair. Il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser quand elle lui parlait comme ça.  
- **Je vais y aller maintenant**, chuchota Levy, sachant très bien qu'il fallait laisser ces deux là dans leur monde. Elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à la table de Gray, qui regardait avec attention la scène qui venait de se dérouler.  
- **Qu'est**-**ce qu'il se passe ?** interrogea Gray, en regardant Juvia et Gajeel qui parlaient doucement.  
- **Je suppose qu'ils se sont disputés. Gajeel était vraiment en colère**, déclara Levy en ouvrant son livre. **Elle a dit qu'elle était incapable de le faire toute seule et qu'elle avait besoin de son ami.  
**- **Ça ne te rend pas jalouse ?** demanda Gray, qui regardait de nouveau Juvia et Gajeel quitter la guilde sans Lily.  
**- Curieuse du pourquoi de leur dispute, oui. Mais pas jalouse. J'ai passé trop de temps à être jalouse, mais c'est fini maintenant.** Elle regarda brièvement au dessus de son livre. **Pourquoi ? **_**Tu**_ **l'es ?** »

Gray ne répondit pas.

Juvia vivait maintenant dans son propre appartement. Elle avait 23 ans et un dortoir ne lui convenait plus. Elle aimait avoir son propre espace, non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas vivre à Fairy Hills. Toutes les filles qui y vivaient étaient les meilleures colocataires qu'on le puisse avoir mais elle avait grandi et maintenant, elle avait besoin de vivre seule. De plus, elle pouvait se permettre un meilleur appartement.

Maintenant elle vivait dans le même immeuble que Lucy et Natsu, les jeunes mariés. Après leur mariage, ils avaient besoin de plus de place comme ils vivaient à trois avec Happy. Leur appartement avait trois chambres et était sur le penthouse, prenant tout l'étage. Natsu ne voulait pas déménager mais Lucy l'a finalement convaincu.

Juvia vivait au troisième étage, dans un trois pièces. Elle aurait pu louer un appartement plus petit, ou bien l'ancien de Lucy mais elle pensait que c'était plus pratique. Elle ne savait jamais quand elle pouvait avoir de la visite : les filles pouvaient passer et organiser une soirée pyjama, et en tant qu'hôte, Juvia voulait que tout le monde soit installé confortablement. Et puis, il y avait ses nuits avec Gray.

C'est là que Juvia se trouvait en ce moment, avec Gajeel dans son salon.  
Il était silencieux, donc elle aussi.

« **Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis avant qu'on parte ?** demanda-t-il en la regardant.  
- **Tu aurais accepté que je continue la mission si je te l'avais dit ?** interrogea-t-elle.  
- **Bien sûr que nan !** Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. **Merde, Juvia ! C'est une des premières choses que l'on dit à son partenaire ! Est-ce que tu rends compte à quel point tu m'as foutu les jetons ? Lily m'a crié que tu t'étais évanouie ! Comment croyais-tu que je me sentais quand je t'ai vu allongé là, sur le sol ?  
**- **Juvia est désolée**, marmonna-t-elle.  
- **Tes excuses ne changeront pas le fait que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé !** grogna-t-il. **Je ne sais pas si je suis plus en colère en tant que coéquipier ou en tant qu'ami.** »

Elle cacha son visage de ses mains.

« **Je ne savais pas que j'allais m'évanouir comme ça. J'avais déjà fait d'autres missions avant, et j'étais bien.  
**- **Maintenant, tu dois à penser à ton bébé avant tout, plus à toi**, déclara-t-il. **Tu ne feras plus de missions. **  
- **Je sais.** »

Et elle le savait. Si Gajeel et Lily n'avaient pas été suffisamment forts pour battre ces types d'eux-mêmes, Juvia aurait pu être tuée. Et Gajeel avait raison. Elle devait penser à son bébé. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant était _son_ enfant.

« **Tu ne l'as pas dit à l'exhibitionniste.** »

Ce n'était pas une question. Il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« **Non.** Elle rassembla son courage et lui dit ce qui la travaillait depuis la découverte de sa grossesse. **Je ne sais même pas si je le ferais.** »

Gajeel devint livide.

« _**Quoi**_ **?**  
- **Je ne veux pas l'accabler d'un fardeau alors que c'est ma faute…**, elle voulut continuer mais Gajeel l'a coupa.  
- _**Ta**_ **faute ? Si je ne me trompe pas, il faut être deux pour faire un bébé !** Tonna-t-il. **Ne me sors pas cette excuse 'Je ne peux pas lui en parler' Tu dois lui dire et il a le droit de savoir !  
**- **Ne me crie pas dessus !** Pleura-t-elle. Juvia était pleine d'hormones et Gajeel qui lui criait dessus, ça ne l'aidait vraiment _pas_.  
- **Pleure pas ! Merde !** Il s'arrêta et s'assit à ses côtés, sur le canapé. **Je disais simplement que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il va finir par le savoir.**  
- **Je sais.** Juvia essaya de se calmer, mais les larmes coulèrent encore plus. **Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il va se mettre en colère ! **Elle recommença à pleurer de plus belle.  
- **Il ne se mettra pas en colère.** Gajeel essaya de la consoler. **S'il le fait, je le tue, comme ça ton problème est résolu ! Maintenant arrête de pleurer ! **»

Gajeel n'aimait pas quand elle pleurait. Juvia avait ce côté extrêmement lumineux qu'il ne voyait qu'en elle et Levy. Même après qu'il ait été méchant avec elle à Phantom Lord, elle savait que c'était un masque qu'il portait et qu'à l'intérieur c'était un solitaire, non pas par choix mais parce que ça lui avait été imposé. Et elle avait vécu la même chose. C'est ce qu'on dit : celui qui dit, c'est celui qui l'est. Même après la destruction de Phantom Lord, elle s'était inquiété pour lui et l'avait recommandé au Maître Makarov. Alors, si Fullbuster était en colère après elle, Gajeel le tuerais, et il s'en réjouirait qu'il soit exclu de la guilde ou non. Il devait au moins ça à Juvia.

« **Tu ne peux pas le tuer, Gajeel-kun !** Se désespéra-t-elle.  
- **Seulement s'il est en colère contre toi, maintenant, ressaisis-toi, femme** ! Il essayait de lui remonter le moral, mais elle pleura encore plus. L'appartement était presque inondé. **Oh aller ! Pleure pas !**  
- **Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !** dit-elle d'une voix forte. **Je ne sais ce que je vais faire. Je ne peux pas prendre de missions et l'argent que j'ai mis de côté suffira seulement à quelques mois parce que j'ai besoin d'acheter des choses pour le bébé, et il y a le loyer, et, et… **Elle le serra dans ses bras à son désespoir. **Oh Gajeel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer !** »

Elle continua de pleurer alors qu'il lui tapotait maladroitement le dos. Il essaya de se rappeler de ce que Levy lui avait dit pour réconforter un ami.

_« Tu lui dis que tout ira bien. Pas d'inquiétude si tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu lui dis que tu es là pour lui, et qu'il n'est pas seul, et que tu vas l'aider à arranger les choses. En tant qu'ami, c'est ce que tu dois dire. »__**  
**_

Alors, il le fit.

« **Écoutes Juvia**, commença-t-il, _vraiment_ gêné de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Il ne parlera pas de ces sentiments et de tous ces trucs de tapettes. **Tout ira bien.**  
- **Tu le penses vraiment ?** Elle sortit de son étreinte et le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes mais remplient d'espoir. »

Putain. Mais comment pouvait-il dire le contraire alors qu'elle le regardait avec tant d'espoir ?

« **Bien sûr. Peut importe ce qui arrive, les abrutis de la guilde seront là pour toi, ne t'en fait pas pour ce que va dire l'exhibitionniste.** Il hésita. **Et je serais là aussi.** Il espérait que ce qu'il avait dit était bien. Si elle pleurait encore un peu, elle les noierait tous les deux.  
- **Merci, Gajeel-kun ! Grâce à toi, je me sens mieux** ! Elle le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. »

'_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a avec ses câlins ?_' pensa Gajeel, voyant son sourire, ça ne pouvait être qu'à cause des hormones '_Si elle pleure encore, elle va finir déshydratée._'

« **Juvia, tu dois vraiment aller lui en parler**, déclara Gajeel, après qu'elle ce soit calmée.  
- **Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire**, répondit-elle, en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.  
- **Tu vois, un homme doit savoir qu'il va devenir père**, dit Gajeel, en la suivant. **Si Levy tombait enceinte et qu'elle ne m'en parlait pas ? J'aurais **_**trop**_ **les boules. Tu ne peux pas savoir. **  
- **Pourquoi ?** demanda Juvia à Gajeel, qui se stoppa. »

'_Oui, Gajeel, pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es jamais vu être père, alors pourquoi serais-tu énervé si ta petite-amie était enceinte et qu'elle ne te le disait pas ?'_ Il réfléchi. '_Actuellement, tu devrais être soulagé que la fille avec qui tu es soit assez responsable pour savoir que tu n'es pas fait pour être papa.'_ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

'_Parce que je veux ma propre famille.'_ Il réalisa. Bien sûr, il avait sa famille, aussi fous étaient-ils. Il avait eu le meilleur père du monde, même si c'était un dragon, Métalicana lui a apprit toutes les choses qu'ils avaient besoin et, de sa propre façon, lui avait montré l'amour. Juvia avait fini son éducation même si c'était sa camarade, maintenant, c'était comme une petite sœur pour lui, comme Wendy. Dans la guilde, ils étaient tous comme des frères et sœurs pour lui (bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais). Et puis il s'était épris de la personne la plus improbable : Levy McGarden. Et le plus impressionnant ? Elle aussi, elle l'aimait.

Gajeel avait renoncé à l'amour quand il avait vu toutes les choses horribles que les gens étaient capables de se faire entre eux. Il n'a pas été aussi chanceux que Natsu qui avait trouvé Fairy Tail, ou Wendy, qui était entrée à Cait Shelter. Il avait trouvé la plus mauvaise guilde qui soit : celle où les gens ne pensaient qu'à eux, et ne se préoccupaient pas des autres.

Il avait grandi avec ça : l'égoïsme.

Seulement parce qu'il était effrayant, les gens pensaient du mal de lui. Il avait grandit et avait enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la guilde la plus folle de tout les temps. Pour la première fois en dix ans, il s'était senti aimé et ce sont ces chauds sentiments qui lui permirent de tenir face aux tortures infligées par le Maître Ivan. Si quelque chose comme ça lui était arrivé avant son entrée à Fairy Tail, après avoir subi les pires tortures, il aurait abandonné. Qui aurait été le sauver, _lui_ ?

Il ne se souvenait plus de son sauvetage; il était trop faible. Mais il se rappelait à quel point tous étaient en colère contre le Maître Ivan et ses subalternes, trop fort pour lui. N'avaient-ils pas vu qu'il avait donné sa vie pour eux, pour ensuite s'en tirer sain et sauf ? Alors pourquoi ?

Il avait entendu la réponse de Natsu. Et celle de Luxus.

_Gajeel était au bord de l'évanouissement; Lily l'emmena à Wendy, elle était dans un endroit assez proche du lieu de combat entre Natsu, Luxus et Ivan._

_« __**Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, jeune chasseur de dragon ?**_ _»_

Ivan avait mit Natsu à terre, couvert de sang. Luxus gisait contre un mur, et semblait aussi faible que le plus jeune des deux.

_« __**Pour sauver…**__, essaya de murmurer Natsu.__  
__- __**Pour sauver qui ? Gajeel ? C'est une racaille, gamin**__, rigola Ivan. Il marcha autour de Natsu. Heureusement pour Wendy, Lily et Gajeel, il ne se préoccupa pas d'eux. __**C'était un espion**__.__  
__- __**Ce n'en était pas un**__, réussit à dire Natsu, avec difficulté.__  
- __**Vraiment ? Tout ça c'est ce que tu veux croire, non ?**_ _» _

_Il frappa le chasseur de dragon à l'estomac, le faisait se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Puis, Ivan continua son chemin vers Luxus. _

_« __**Et toi, mon inutile enfant. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Pas pour réunion de famille, n'est-ce pas ?**_ _Il gloussa à sa propre blague.  
- __**Je…**__, essaya de parler Luxus.__  
__- __**Tu quoi ? **__Ivan regarda son fils dans les yeux. __**Tu as toujours voulu me ressembler. Et tu étais sur la bonne voie. J'ai entendu dire que tu les as fait se battre les uns contre les autres.**__Il saisit son fils par les cheveux, pour qu'ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux. __**La seule fois où je fus presque fier de toi. Mais ensuite, tu as perdu contre des chasseurs de dragons, alors que tu as une lacryma en toi.**__Ivan lui mit un coup de boulet__**s. Toujours aussi faible.**__  
- __**Je ne serais jamais comme toi !**__dit Luxus, avec rage.__  
- __**Oui je sais. C'est pourquoi tu seras toujours faible**__. Ivan lâcha les cheveux de son fils. __**Ensuite, je vais aller à la guilde, et tous les tuer. Les faibles**__. __  
- __**Vous n'allez tuer personne !**__De toutes ses forces, Natsu se leva. Gajeel avait presque fermé les yeux quand il entendit la voix forte de Natsu.__  
- __**Tu as encore assez de force pour te lever ? Tu es plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, jeune chasseur de dragon.**__Ivan regarda Natsu. __**Gajeel sera bientôt mort pour m'avoir trahi, gamin. **__  
__- __**NON !**__  
- __**Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour lui ?**__demanda Ivan, vraiment curieux.__  
- __**Parce que c'est notre camarade ! Un mage de Fairy Tail !**__Natsu semblait vraiment en colère contre Ivan.__  
- __**Et parce que…**__dit Luxus, qui s'était levé, derrière son père. __**Fairy Tail est notre maison à nous tous ! Je ne te laisserai pas la détruire ! Jiji m'a appris ça et je ne te laisserais pas détruire notre maison ! **__  
- __**Parce que les mages de Fairy Tail ne tomberont jamais ! Notre lien est plus fort que le votre !**__» S'exclamèrent Natsu et Luxus en même temps, et commencèrent à attaquer Ivan._

_La dernière chose que Gajeel se souvient fut la voix de Wendy qui parlait à Lily : « __**J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Maintenant c'est à lui de récupérer et de revenir parmi nous.**__»_

Et il le fit. Il se battit et se réveilla. Il se soigna et retourna à la guilde. Il avait une famille. Et c'est pourquoi il serait en colère si sa petite-amie ne lui disait pas qu'elle était accidentellement tombée enceinte. Parce qu'il en voulait encore plus. Il voulait des liens profonds. Il voulait voir une petite tête bleue courir autour de lui, l'embêter pour savoir utiliser la magie que Metalicana lui avait apprise.

Il voulait une vie.

« **Juvia comprends, Gajeel-kun.** Juvia cherchait quelque chose dans son réfrigérateur alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, elle le fit sursauter. **Mais maintenant j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.** »

Gajeel hocha la tête. Elle était bien dans la merde et y penserait probablement encore la semaine prochaine.

« **Fais-moi un sandwich, femme. Tu m'as enlevé de la guilde avant que je ne puisse manger correctement.** Il s'appuya sur la porte de la cuisine.  
- **Tout de suite !** Elle rit alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant de son bonheur soudain. »

C'est sûr, les hormones, c'est bizarre. Mais il en rigolerait avec elle.


	3. Excuses

Salut à tous, je suis extrêmement désolée, mais suite à un problème d'ordi, comment vous dire que vous n'êtes pas prêt d'avoir la suite ? Ma carte mère est apparemment morte et bref, faut changer mon ordi :( si vous voulez la suite, rendez-vous ici : www. fanfic-fr/ fanfics/ Animes-Mangas/ F/ Fairy-Tail/ The-Baby-Problem/ 56253. html (attention l'url n'est pas bon, il y a des espaces en trop :) ) Il n'y a que jusqu'au chapitre 8 malheureusement.. Je suis vraiment **désolée** ! J'espère pouvoir récupérer mon disque dur au moins :')

_Bisous à tout le monde,_ on se reverra peut-être dans les commentaires ;)


End file.
